The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 2 Lava Island
by Noire2015
Summary: George Jurgens watches the news and learns some old man threw the Treasure Chest into the Volcano at Lava Island and plans to retrieve it and despite the fact that Amy and Ben just hooked up Adrian starts to have romantic feelings for Amy and meanwhile Ricky meets his new online date and quickly meets her in person.


The Secret Life Of the American Teenager episode 2 Lava Island

(The story continues when Amy was feeling so depressed because she was sick and tired of being single but she eventually met Ben Boykewich and started dating and finally found what she was looking for as they shared their first intercourse, in this story George decides to go treasure hunting after he learns that someone had dropped the treasure in the volcano at Lava Island so George Amy Grace and Adrian goes there to find it and then meet their major enemy for the first time and also Adrian shares her feelings about Amy to Grace while Ricky has fun with his hot date he met online.)

Chapter 1: Shopping At Shop Rite

It is noontime and at shop rite Grace and Adrian are grocery shopping. "So Adrian did you remember to write the stuff that we need on the list?" said Grace. Adrian takes out her shopping list out of her purse. "Yes I do it's right here we just need to get 20 items" said Adrian. "You mean food" said Grace. "Whatever the fuck Grace you know what I meant, go get the cart" said Adrian. Grace grabs the shopping cart and pushes it as they walk down the store isle. "We must get some turkey and cheese" said Adrian. "Lead on missy" said Grace. Adrian laughs. "That's sexy Adrian Lee to you hot chick" said Adrian. "Oh Adrian I was wondering but how do you think Amy's date with Ben went?" said Grace. "I have no idea I haven't heard from Amy ever since she was crazy about Ben" said Adrian. "I just wish them the best what you did to Amy was jacked up" said Grace. "Grace" said Adrian. "I know I'm just saying I don't want our friend to be very emotional when it comes to a bad relationships" said Grace. "First of all you need to worry about Jack you two always have problems" said Adrian. "Yeah it's true" said Grace. And you should always wonder what the fuck is up with that bitch he's with" said Adrian. "Shauna and Jack are friends I know Jack better than anyone" said Grace. "One time you told me yourself that he's sex-crazy" said Adrian. "With me that is" said Grace. "You never even fucked him yet" said Adrian. "We will one day" said Grace. Adrian and Grace are in the meat isle. "Ok I'll grab the turkey and cheese" said Adrian. Adrian takes the turkey and cheese off the counter and puts them in the cart. "Time to find some bread" said Adrian. Adrian and Grace walks down the isle some more. "Man Adrian I just can't fucking believe it's 2010 already I mean it's been like 10 years since the 21st century started" said Grace. "Believe it Grace its 2K10" said Adrian. "It's also been 10 years since this Y2K problem" said Grace. "And what the fuck do you know about the Y2K problem you were like 5 back then" said Adrian. "I do a lot of reading" said Grace. "Not as much as I do" said Adrian. "Soon as January 1, 2000 started all of the computers had stopped working and certain people over the national worldwide had a total blackout thinking this could be the end of the world" said Grace. "Ok you got that part right but do you even know who caused the Y2K problem?" said Adrian. "It was unknown according to the media said Grace. Ah ha but that's what they thought until they found a small proof that the patriots caused the Y2K problem" said Adrian. "The patriots Adrian what the fuck are you telling me?" said Grace. "Boy oh boy it's just like them nobody told you anything did they" said Adrian. "It's was all bush's doing" said Grace. "That was before his term first started and believe me Y2K problem was caused by the patriots" said Adrian. "And who are the patriots" said Grace. "That part is unknown they couldn't identify them but they said there are 2 leaders of the patriots but I guess the world may never know" said Adrian. "I know right" said Grace. Grace and Adrian continue to shop until Adrian decides to get something off her chest. "Um Grace?" said Adrian. "Yes dear" said Grace. " Um what if I told you that I am bi" said Adrian. "Um you told me that when we first met" said Grace. "Oh I did I thought I didn't" said Adrian. "What is on your chest Adrian?" said Grace. "Oh nothing" said Adrian. "Adrian you are my best friend and I know you too well" said Grace. "Ok Amy doesn't know the real reason why I took Ricky from her and she is unaware of why we broke up" said Adrian. "I'm sure she knows enough you love Ricky" said Grace. "No Grace I have a major crush on Amy" said Adrian. Grace gasps. "Yeah shocking huh?" said Adrian. "Yeah but I don't know what to say I mean Amy just started to date Ben like she always wanted" said Grace. "I didn't want to scare Amy off and I don't even know if she's straight or bi" said Adrian. "Well indeed Amy does keep certain personal things to herself" said Grace. "Yeah due to her depression most of times" said Adrian. "Just ask Amy is she bi" said Grace. "Ok but even if she's bi it may not change the fact that she'll leave Ben for me" said Adrian. "Right true" said Grace. "Grace, don't say this to anyone" said Adrian. "I won't my lips are sealed just tell Amy how you feel about her when the time is right" said Grace. "I will and Grace I want you to help me to get Amy to like me" said Adrian. "All I can say is it's all in the game I'm sure you'll do ok as long as you don't act desperate" said Grace. "I once thought about becoming a stripper to impressive Amy so I'd say, screw that plan so I asked my cousin Franco could I own his bar to impressive her" said Adrian. "Right now if you don't show your interest to Amy she could be with Ben forever and they might be in a commitment relationship" said Grace. "I'd still have time Ben and Amy are probably at his place fucking" said Adrian. Grace laughs. "You'll fuck Amy soon enough" said Grace as she smiles at Adrian. "You better believe it" said Adrian. "Besides if Amy is fucking Ben there is nothing you can do about it for the time being" said Grace. "Yeah I know" said Adrian.

Chapter 2: A Romantic Card Game

Grace and Adrian continues shopping as the scene switches to Ben's house and at Ben's room Ben and Amy are laying on the floor half naked as we see both of their feet in the air tickling each other and also giggles but then it turns out they are playing gold fish. "Uh-oh looks like somebody is going to win" said Amy. "And that one may be my sexy princess" said Ben. "(Laughs) Oh Ben you are a prince" said Amy. "You are my princess" said Ben. Ben and Amy kissed. "So got and 4's?" said Amy. "Nope gold fish" said Ben. Amy places a card on the floor as Ben takes the card. "Got and 8's?" said Ben. "Nope fish again" said Amy. "AWW" said Ben. "(Laughs) Somebody is a sore loser" said Amy. "Ah not me" said Ben. "Well try this for example got any 9's?" said Amy. "Ah crap" said Ben. Ben puts the card on the floor and lost the game. "Uh-oh it looks like I get to be on top again" said Amy. Amy crawls to Ben and lies on top of him. "But I want to be on top of you" said Ben. "We made a deal honey bunny" said Amy. "Well said than done my sexy princess a deals a deal" said Ben. "I love you Ben" said Amy. "I love you too Amy" said Ben. Ben and Amy are kissing each other as well as their kissing starts to get passionate Ben removes Amy's bra and her underwear while Amy just removes Ben's underwear allowing him to stick his dick in Amy's pussy as they both sits up from the floor and Ben starts fucking Amy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, AH, AH, oh yeah, right there baby, oh yes" said Amy. Both Ben and Amy moan with passion as they continue to have their passionate sex.

Chapter 3: A Treasure Dropped Into The Volcano

Back at Amy's house George walks into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand and sits on the couch and turns his TV one with the remote. "And nothing better than a cup o coffee in the morning and watch some television" said George. George flicks the channel until he runs into the Action News with Jim Gardner announces. "There is nothing on let's watch some news" said George. "On today's story of Action News there has been a rumor that somewhere out at Lava Island there is a volcano" said Jim. "So what, what's the fucking rumor in that" said George. "And not just any volcano they say that some old ass motherfucker with the white hair and has like a patriot outfit had whatsoever reason had dropped a treasure full of billions of dollar bills" said Jim. "Holy shit billion dollars into a volcano what sick fuck would throw that kind of money down there" said George. "They don't know the exact count of the money that is in the chest but if someone doesn't save that treasure chest in a nick of a time the treasure chest along with the money could possibly melt which means you poor motherfuckers has to go work for a living and to find this volcano at Lava Island go passed the Pacific Ocean and you should see it there and that is all" said Jim. George turns the TV off. "I don't believe this shit and old ass motherfucker with the white hair drops shit loads of cash into a volcano what a dumb ass motherfucker" said George. Amy walks in the house after coming back from Ben's house. "Hey dad" said Amy. "Hey Ames come here for a sec you're not going to believe this" said George. Amy came to the living room with George. "What am I in trouble" said Amy. "No I just happened to run to the Action News and they said that this old ass motherfucker with the white hair drop a treasure chest full with billions of dollars into the volcano and left it there to melt" said George. "Are you fucking serious?" said Amy. "I swear to god I heard it with my ears" said George. "So some motherfucker with the white hair that could be anyone" said Amy. "Yeah from what Jim said he doesn't know his true identity" said George. "Well I am beat I am about to take my nap" said Amy. "Wait hold on Ames" said George. "Oh what now" said Amy. "You know I was thinking" said George. "You are kidding me right?" said Amy. "I wish I was but I think we should go to the Pacific Ocean to find that volcano and get the treasure" said George. "Are, you out of your damn mind?" said Amy. "Hey don't forget I am still your father" said George. "Yeah but in a volcano it's like over 9000 degrees in there" said Amy. "But there are billions of dollars in that chest think of what we can do with all the money buy a new mansion and save up for your college funds you know shit like that" said George. "But in a volcano where people can melt in lava like that motherfucker on that movie volcano" said Amy. "That's his dumb self he wasn't careful and we will be careful which is why I recommend you to invite Adrian and Grace over here to help out on our journey" said George. Amy thinks this through and then gives in to George's crazy idea. "Ok dad I'll go get the girls and we'll meet you back here and go to this volcano to get that chest full of billion dollars and if this is some sick joke" said Amy. "Ames would I ever screw you over" said George. "I'll go get the girls dad" said Amy. Amy walks out of the house while George heads upstairs to get changed.

Chapter 4: Fatal Attraction

Meanwhile at Adrian's house and in her room she is sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair humming a love song until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Adrian. Amy comes in Adrian's room. "Hey Adrian" said Amy. "Hey Amy "said Adrian. Adrian gets up from her sit as Amy and Adrian hugged. "Hmmm so how have you been girl" said Adrian. "I've been good just got back from Ben's house" said Amy. "Pretty awesome right" said Adrian. "Yeah more than awesome" said Amy. They both laughed. "So Amy what brings you here?" said Adrian. "Well I was going to take a nap but you not going to believe this" said Amy. "What?" said Adrian. "My dad just got done watching the Action News and learned that some motherfucker with the white hair threw a treasure chest full of billions of dollars into the volcano and he want you me and Grace to go with him and save the chest before it melts" said Amy. "Do you really believe what they say on the news?" said Adrian. "Actually I don't so I tried to talk my dad into not going but he made me come to you to come with us" said Amy. "I don't really approve this, I think somebody is trying to fuck with us" said Adrian. "Well these billions of dollars means so much to him" said Amy. "Well if he finds it he better share it with us since he begs us to go with him" said Adrian. "He will trust me so are you in Adrian?" said Amy. Adrian stares at Amy and quickly answers. "Yes I am in" said Adrian. "All right good walk me over to Grace's house and we'll tell her about that treasure shit" said Amy. Before Amy just rushes out Adrian stops her. "Amy wait" said Adrian. "What is it?" said Amy. "You know I was thinking that after we come back from getting this treasure do you want to go to a fancy restaurant alone?" said Adrian. "Hmm I have to think about that" said Amy. Adrian walks towards Amy slowly. "(Smoothly) What's there to think about it's only a nice restaurant that I know" said Adrian. "In case I get shit loads of homework and stuff" said Amy. Adrian places her right hand on Amy's shoulder and looks deeply into her eyes. "Amy it's just an invitation I want us to spend some quality time together" said Adrian. Amy stares back at Adrian's eyes and then stares at her lips as she continues to talk. "This is what I always wanted to do with you Amy have our girl time only maybe next time Grace can come with us" said Adrian. Amy starts to feel somewhat attracted to Adrian. "You know Adrian maybe that's not a bad idea" said Amy. Good it's a date that and just because I asked you to hang out I am buying" said Adrian. Amy smiles at Adrian as Adrian wraps her arms around Amy. "Dinner with me after we get the treasure" said Adrian. "(Still staring at Adrian's eyes) Yeah we should go out" said Amy. Adrian kisses Amy on her face and Amy lets out a laugh and then winds up kissing her lips. "Adrian?" said Amy. "SHHHH just come here" said Adrian. Adrian pulls Amy slowly to her bed and sat down on the bed together Amy and Adrian took a moment to stare at each and the next thing we could expect Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other and during their kissing Adrian lays flat on her back on her bed as Amy lays on top of Adrian and continues kissing each other and as they continue to kiss passionate Amy and Adrian starts rubbing each other's body and their kiss starts to get a little more passionate when we hear kissing noises and by the time it was going to get even more passionate Amy finally realizes what she is doing and quickly stops kissing Adrian and backs up away from Adrian. "Oh my fucking god Adrian!" said Amy. "(Startled) Oh shit did I go to far?" said Adrian. Now Amy starts to feel something towards Adrian as she got freaked out. "(Gasp) Oh wow, what the hell am I doing" said Amy. "I am sorry" said Adrian. "Oh no Adrian it's not your fault it's just I mean (Stuttering) I mean wow that was some kiss" said Amy. "Yeah indeed" said Adrian as she smiles. "I never even kissed a woman before and for some odd reason it feels strange and kind of relaxing" said Amy. "Yeah it does" said Adrian. "But I am in love with Ben and oh I don't know of this is going to work" said Amy. "Yeah I know" said Adrian. "Hey don't feel bad maybe we're just in one of those confusion statements" said Amy. "Yeah I know right" said Adrian. "But we can still go for dinner later on tonight" said Amy. "Sure" said Adrian. "I do like you Adrian but only as a friend I just got used to date Ben and I don't want to screw up this relationship over a one simple kiss" said Amy. "I know what you mean Amy" said Adrian. "Again its not your fault it happens so let's go get Grace I don't want to keep dad waiting" said Amy. "Right on" said Adrian.

Chapter 5: Just Friends

Meanwhile Amy and Adrian walk on the sidewalk on the way to Grace's house. "So Amy I hope you're not freaked out about what we did" said Adrian. "Nah not at all but to be honest it did felt great" said Amy. "So you never kissed a girl have you?" said Adrian. "Nope I never kissed a girl before well until now" said Amy. "It seems you have experienced new things in life huh" said Adrian. "Well I lost my virginity finally to the man I love and hopefully spend the rest of my life with and kissed a girl for the first time" said Amy. "First timers a charming am I right sweetie" said Adrian. "I guess" said Amy. "So does this mean you are into girls?" said Adrian. "I am not sure" said Amy. "That means you are bi-curious" said Adrian. "You've been watching too many South Park I am straight and I may be bi-curious but straight" said Amy. "Ok I understand so do you want to hold hands at least?" said Adrian. "Um Adrian" said Amy. "Come on as friends, friends' hold hands" said Adrian. "All right" said Amy. Amy and Adrian holds hands as they continue to walk and eventually made it Grace's house. "All right we're here let's get Grace and get this over with" said Adrian. Amy knocks on her door and Grace comes out of her house. "Ok what took ya'll so long you said ya'll come get me in a jiffy" said Grace. "Adrian and me were caught up in something" said Amy. Grace notices that Amy and Adrian are holding hands. "Hmm I bet you were caught up huh" said Grace. "(Gasp) Oh shit oh not at all" said Amy. Amy quickly lets go of Adrian's hand and laughs un-easy then Grace stares at Amy smiling until Amy gets a little nervous. "Ok friends hold hands so am I right?" said Amy. "I'm only playing Amy we can all take a joke" said Grace. "Indeed" said Amy. "So what's this about your dad want to take us some island to find some lost treasure in a volcano or some shit like that?" said Grace. "My dad will tell you when we go to my house but on the way there I am going to see Ben for a few minutes so would you be kind you wait for me at his front porch" said Amy. "Not at all" said Adrian and Grace.

Chapter 6: Adrian's Obsession

At Ben's house Ben is in his room playing one of his PS3 game until his dad calls him. "Ben Amy is here to see you" said Leo. "Send her right up dad" said Ben. Amy comes into Ben's room. "Hey sweetheart" said Amy. "Oh hey Amy what's sup" said Ben. "Oh not much I was just in the neighborhood (Looks at the video game Ben is playing) what are you playing?" said Amy. "God Of War 3" said Ben. "Oh that gory game EWWWW" said Amy. "Yeah I am getting tired of playing it now" said Ben. Ben gets up and turns the game off. "So is there anything I can give you like soda or a cup of tea?" said Ben. "Well I came here to tell you that I might not make it to our date because I am going to some island with my dad to do a little treasure hunting" said Amy. "Oh that's awesome can you see if you can get your dad to invite me?" said Ben. "I could but he only wants me Grace and Adrian to come along" said Amy. Ben feels a bit discouraged. "Well I hope you have fun over there" said Ben. "But I can make it up to you and pretend this is our alone time" said Amy. "Baby we are alone" said Ben. "(Purrs) You are so right" said Amy. Ben and Amy start kissing each other. Outside of Ben's house Grace and Adrian are waiting for Amy to come back out. "What's taking Amy so long she said she'd hurry up" said Adrian. "Adrian we're going to be out of the house all day so Amy might want to have a 5-minute intimacy before she leaves" said Grace. "(Discouraged) Oh well that's wonderful" said Adrian. "Adrian it's not so bad" said Grace. "What the hell do you know I am in love with Amy Jurgens and she's taken by a nerdy fuck named Ben" said Adrian. "So let me guess it didn't turn out that well did it?" said Grace. "I guess not" said Adrian. "What happened so far?" said Grace. "She came to my room and told me about the treasure situation until I decided to open my heart to Amy and then we started kissing and we were so close into having sex until Amy realized that she was kissing me and freaked out" said Adrian. "It happens Adrian you got to understand that Amy never kissed a girl before and she never had sex with a girl before well she just had sex with Ben a few nights ago so maybe you should give her some time" said Grace. "I don't know if I can wait any longer Grace you know I have no friends and I really need you to support me to get Amy to love me" said Adrian. "Ok Adrian since I am your only friend I'll talk to Amy and I'll try to convince her to spend some time with you alone" said Grace. "Thanks Grace you are the best" said Adrian. "You're welcome" said Grace. Adrian and Grace hugged. Back at Ben's room Amy and Ben are already naked as they are on Ben's bed as Ben continues to fuck Amy with pleasure. "Oh, oh, OH YEEES, oh yes Ben give it to me" said Amy. "Oh I am giving it to you" said Ben. Ben continues to fuck Amy with pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (Orgasmic Moans) OHHHHHHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Amy. Suddenly the sex is over. "All right Ben 5 minutes is up" said Amy. "We were just getting started" said Ben. "I know but I have to go and its important so I'll call you when I get home ok baby" said Amy. "Call me ok" said Ben. "I love you Ben" said Amy. "I love you too Amy" said Ben. Amy and Ben start kissing each other.

Chapter 7: Hitting The Road

Outside of Ben's house Grace and Adrian continues to wait for Amy. "Wow she must love fucking Ben up there I thought I heard Amy moaning from down here" said Adrian. "Adrian just get your mind off of Amy having sex with Ben I'm sure you'll have sex with Amy soon but we have to get her to forget about Ben" said Grace. "It won't be easy the girl is love struck" said Adrian. Just then Amy came out of Ben's house. "Sorry I took long had to tell Ben that our date is cancelled and so I forgave him by having sex" said Amy. "How was it?" said Adrian. "Greater than you can imagine" said Amy. "I bet" said Adrian. "So are you guys ready now?" said Amy. "Better than ever" said Adrian. "Count me in" said Grace. Moments passed as the scene switches to Amy's house as we see George Amy Adrian and Grace walking out of the house carrying suitcases walking to George's car. "All right dad what if your theory's doesn't turn out as planned" said Amy. "Hey didn't your daddy tell you never to speak negative you got to have faith you know" said George. Anne walks out the house as she watches them preparing to leave. "So George how long are ya'll going to be gone for the treasure hunting or whatever?" said Anne. "I say about a day or so" said George. "Ok just be careful going to that dreadful place anything could happen" said Anne. "Mom I think dad and the others can take care of ourselves" said Amy. George winks at Amy as if he was saying got that right. "Bye guys, be safe" said Anne. "Bye Mrs. Jurgens" said Adrian. "See you in a few days" said Grace. "Amy, want to sit in the front?" said George. "Sure" said Amy. They all got in the car and George drives off.

Chapter 8: Ricky's New Online Date

At Ben's house Ben is in his room playing more Madden until his cell phone rings and he answers it. "Hello" said Ben. "Hey Ben what's sup" said Ricky. "Hey Ricky what's up it's been some time stranger" said Ben. "Well I just had to spend sometime alone to myself ever since me and Adrian broke up" said Ricky. "Oh that sucks I wonder what happened" said Ben. "She just said it's over and wanted us to be friends but hey life goes on right" said Ricky. "I am pretty sure it does" said Ben. "So how's you and Amy?' said Ricky. "We're good I am so glad I found the woman of my dreams ever since we hooked up we've been having sex like crazy" said Ben. "I miss my sex days" said Ricky. "Hell Amy and me just had sex an hour ago but she had to go somewhere with her dad and said it was important" said Ben. "Oh I see your woman is a busy girl not a bad one though" said Ricky. "Yeah you seem to know her though" said Ben. "Don't forget I used to date her but it didn't turn out well for me and don't want to talk about it" said Ricky. "Oh sorry but how's your single life?" said Ben. "Well that's why I am calling you to tell you that I am all over Adrian's break up because I met this hot girl on Facebook" said Ricky. "Really what's her name?" said Ben. "Spencer Hastings" said Ricky. "Spencer, Spencer sounds cute" said Ben. "Man she way more than just cute she's got an ass that's look sexier than Rebecca Black's ass" said Ricky. "Hmm I cannot confirm that since I am love struck with Amy" said Ben. "I understand but today she is planning on visiting me and I was wondering do you want to meet her?" said Ricky. "Sure I'll stop by" said Ben. "Good I'll see you later then" said Ricky. "All right goodbye" said Ben.

Chapter 9: Road Trip

On the highway George is still driving as Amy is sitting in the front seat listening to music with headphones while Adrian is playing on her Nintendo 3DS while Grace is watching a movie on her DVD portable. "AHHH this is the life" said George. Amy takes her headphones off. "Say what dad?" said Amy. "Driving on the highway while you and your friends are enjoying the ride" said George. "Yeah it's a long ride" said Amy. "Oh goddamn shoot the fucking giant hand you dick" said Adrian. "Adrian got any problems already?" said George. "Not now Mr. Jurgens I am trying to fight this punk on Ocarina Of Time 3D" said Adrian. "Ocarina Of Time what the fuck is that?" said George. "Dad you need to get out more it's a Zelda game" said Amy. Adrian is still fussing at the game. "Oh for fuck sakes man" said Adrian. George laughs. "Hey Adrian who are you fighting on the game?" said Grace. "Some big ass motherfucking monster with 2 giant hands with his face shapes like a dick" said Adrian. "Oh that boss DONGO or something like that?" said Grace. "No Bongo" said Adrian. "Oh may bad I haven't played Ocarina Of Time in so long" said Grace. "So dad how long is it going to take to get to the volcano?" said Amy. "Hopefully a day or so" said George. "Alright I just hope we find your treasure and then head back home so I could hang out with Ben more" said Amy. "Amy I thought we were going out for dinner" said Adrian. "Oh yeah Adrian too" said Amy. "Don't worry you'll spend time with your friends after ya'll help me get this treasure from the volcano" said George. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT the motherfucker killed me" said Adrian. Adrian throws her 3DS on the floor. "Adrian slamming your Nintendo 3DS isn't going to solve anything" said Grace. "Fuck you" said Adrian. Amy laughs.

Chapter 10: First Date With Spencer Hastings

At Ricky's house Ricky is in his room looking in the mirror trying to stay sharp for his date until there was a doorbell. "I'm coming" said Ricky. Ricky rushes downstairs and opens the door for Spencer. "Hello sweetie" said Spencer. "Hey so you must be Spencer Hastings am I correct?" said Ricky. "Yes you sure are and you must be Ricky Underwood my date" said Spencer. "I am the one why don't come in and make yourself at home" said Ricky. "Sure" said Spencer. Ricky allows Spencer in his house. Moments passed as George made it to the titanic docks. "So we're actually going to take a titanic?" said Amy. "Yeah I know then there going to be a lot of people on the damn boat" said Adrian. "Which is why I manage to reserve that titanic for us family and non-family which are Amy's friends" said George. 'They get the point dad" said Amy. "Just saying pumpkin" said George. "Good because I have some things I may want to do alone" said Adrian. "Not to mention that titanic has a swimming pool in case you girls want to swim until we get to Lava Island" said George. "Good thing I brought my bathing suit" said Amy. "Me too" said Adrian. "Me three" said Grace. "All right we set then let's get to it then" said George. George and the rest of the gang got out of the truck with their suitcase and board the titanic. At Ricky's house the scene quickly changes to Ricky's room as Ricky and Spencer came into his room kissing each other with passion. "Hmm this is some hot date all right"said Spencer. "Yeah got that right" said Ricky. The kissing continues. "I've been dying to this ever since we met on Facebook" said Spencer. "Same here you are the most beautiful girl I've met you are cuter than my ex girlfriend" said Ricky. "You are even handsomer than my ex boyfriend" said Spencer. "You are so sweet" said Ricky. Ricky and Spencer lie on the bed and continue to kiss each other with passion as they are rubbing each other's bodies smoothly. "Baby we should fuck right now and I don't care if I don't know you too well" said Spencer. "Now you are speaking my language" said Ricky. Seconds passed as Ricky and Spencer are completely naked as Ricky already has his dick inside of Spencer's pussy and starts fucking her as they both hug each other with heavy rock music playing in the background. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. Ricky is so enjoying having sex with Spencer and so he lays her flat on his bed and lies on top of her still fucking with passion. "OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, (Loud Orgasm Moan) OHHHHH Oh shit Ricky you are the best man I've fucked" said Spencer. "You got that right baby and in the words of Dr. Eggman get a load of this" said Ricky. Ricky takes his dick out of Spencer's pussy and spreads her legs out just to lick and suck her pussy. "OHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH YEEES BABY YOU ARE BEST, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH (Loud Passionate Orgasm Moan)" said Spencer. Ricky and Spencer continue their lovemaking.

Chapter 11: Adrian's Plan

At the titanic we hear the captain blow his horn as the titanic has finally starts sailing away while George leans on the railing. "And we're finally off to Lava Island where the treasure awaits" said George. "Yeah let's hope so that way I can continue my date with Ben" said Amy. "It'll only be a few days honey cheer up" said George. "Ok well I am going to go reserve a room and go hang out with Adrian and Grace" said Amy. "All right no hard feelings" said George. Amy walks away. In the women's bathroom Grace and Adrian are looking in the mirror straighten out their hair. "So do you think that treasure really exists?" said Adrian. "Well there's only one way to find out" said Grace. "Yeah well I may be getting to the point where I don't give a shit about the treasure" said Adrian. "I feel that way kind of" said Grace. "What I want is Amy" said Adrian. "Aww I know sweetie" said Grace. Grace hugs Adrian. "Just wait until the time comes and tell her how you feel" said Grace. "I could but she's crazy in love with Ben" said Adrian. "Yeah I know Ben is a cool guy but a little oddball" said Grace. "Indeed I just don't know what to do" said Adrian. "In a day or two we'll be at Lava Island but before we get there you could try to get Amy to forget about Ben and find a way to get her attracted to you" said Grace. "So technically she'll be cheating on Ben without realizing well I almost get her to forget about him when we made out earlier and I might do it again" said Adrian. "That's the spirit I love your confidence talk" said Grace. "Thanks sweetie" said Adrian. "I'll help you I'll go and find Amy and talk her into spending more time with you and I'll let you two alone"said Grace. "And the closer I get to her I'll be sucking Amy's pussy for sure" said Adrian. "(Laughs) Ok I think I already got the point so I'll go get Amy and see if she wants to spend more time with you" said Grace. "Ok Grace" said Adrian. Grace leaves the bathroom as Adrian takes out a picture of Amy from her pocket and stares at it. "Oh Amy I know you are with that geek Ben but someday you'll be all mine to keep and hopefully get married someday" said Adrian. Adrian kisses Amy's picture.

Chapter 12: Getting To Know Spencer Hastings

At Ricky's house in his bedroom Ricky and Spencer are putting their clothes back on after their sex was over and they also smile at each other. "What?" said Spencer. "Oh nothing you were just amazing in bed" said Ricky. "I can tell you have experienced in sex in your lifetime" said Spencer. "Ha, ha how would you know?" said Ricky. "Because I felt like I was in heaven you fuck me more than Toby once fucked me" said Spencer. "Toby?" said Ricky. "My ex boyfriend" said Spencer. "Oh what happen to you two?" said Ricky. "He took too many advantage of me and cheated on me with another woman and he broke my hear"t said Spencer. "Oh I've been there" said Ricky. "Who was your ex?" said Spencer. "Well Amy Jurgens was my first girlfriend but she thought I cheated on her but I wanted to leave her because she was being agitated for nothing and I couldn't take it anymore and so I then dated Adrian Lee and once again it didn't work out because she wanted to become a stripper but I wouldn't allow it and my guess was she wants to be around a lot of women" said Ricky. "(Gasp) Adrian Lee I think I know her if I am not mistaken she used to date my friend Emily Fields way back" said Spencer. "Holy shit I wonder what happened" said Ricky. "Nothing happened Adrian didn't think her relationship with Emily was going to last because Adrian transfer here to go to this school at your area" said Spencer. "I understand and oh I just remember I met my ex girlfriend Amy's new boyfriend Ben I called and I wanted him to meet you as my date" said Ricky. "Oh that's awesome I can't wait until I see your friend" said Spencer. "You will in fact I want to call him right now" said Ricky.

Chapter 13: An Awkward Fantasy Dream

At the titanic the boat is still sailing as Amy is in the bedroom relaxing and she happens to start having these fantasy dreams and her dreams take place at her house in her bedroom Amy is laying on her bed reading her book until there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Amy. Ben comes into Amy's room as the romantic music plays in the background. "(Gasp) Ben I didn't expect you to get here so soon" said Amy. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all I ever dreamed about is spending the rest of my time with my princess" said Ben. "AWWWW so happy" said Amy. "The only thing I want to do is fuck you everyday whatever it takes" said Ben. "Then what are you waiting for big boy come over here and fuck my pussy" said Amy. Ben knocks all of Amy's things off her bed and lays on top of her kissing each other with passion and as their kissing turns into a hot scene Amy lets out a moan as she is already getting orgasm and by the time Ben was going to remove Amy's clothes Adrian happens to come out of nowhere sitting on Amy's chair watching her and Ben having sex. "(Gasp) Adrian what are you doing here?" said Amy. "I am just enjoying the show just watching you getting your pussy licked by Ben" said Adrian. Amy is stunned, as Ben is not even noticing Adrian is there as he pulls off her pants and her underwear and starts sucking her pussy. "Ben?" said Amy. Ben continues to suck Amy's pussy as George Anne and Ashley appears out of nowhere also as Amy gets shocked as well. "What the fuck" said Amy. "Oh my god that motherfucker is sucking my daughter's pussy" said George. "Amy Jurgens you put your clothes back on right this instant" said Anne. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said Ashley. Adrian takes out her camcorder and records Amy and Ben having sex. "This is some sick fucked up bullshit here" said George. A weird jungle rhythm music plays in the background as Amy is stunned by all the people in her room make commotions about her having sex with Ben until there was knock on the door and this time the knock had woke Amy up from her fantasy dream.

Chapter 14: That Was Some Dream Amy Had

"(Gasp) OH SHIT" said Amy. The knocking continues. "Come in" said Amy. Grace came in. "Hey Amy what with the shouting" said Grace. "Oh I just had this weird dream" said Amy. "Weird how so?" said Grace. "Well Ben came into my room and we started to have sex and just when Ben was sucking my pussy Adrian my mom and dad and even Ashley were watching us and laughing at us and Ben didn't seem to notice and I couldn't even escape from all this" said Amy. "Wow that must've been some fucked up dream" said Grace. "Yeah indeed" said Amy. "By the way do you have a minute?" said Grace. "Sure" said Amy. Amy pats the bed telling Grace to come sit next to her and she does so. "Well Adrian is pretty lonely and I was wondering do you want to spend more time with her by the time we get to Lava Island?" said Grace. "Yeah sure I wonder why she didn't come ask me for herself" said Amy. "She thought you say no" said Grace. "(Laughs) She knew I wouldn't say that and besides I also wanted to spend more time with Adrian as well" said Amy. Grace looks at Amy in a suspicious way. "What what's wrong?" said Amy. "Oh nothing I just love how you understand how Adrian feels and you want to comfort her" said Grace. "Well she is my friend and that's what friends are for I was just about to go swimming you can tell Adrian to get in her bathing suit and meet me in the pool" said Amy. "Sure I'll do just that" said Grace.

Chapter 15: The Third Wheel

Meanwhile at Ricky's house in the living room Ricky Spencer and Ben are sitting on the couch from across each other, as we know Ricky is sitting next to Spencer of course. "I want to thank you for visiting me" said Ricky. "No problem anytime" said Ben. "Since I met your girlfriend a few weeks ago well sort of I want you to meet my new girlfriend Spencer Hastings" said Ricky. "Hey Ben" said Spencer. "Hey nice to meet you Spencer I heard about you and I hear you're a nice outgoing woman" said Ben. "Yeah I am an outgoing woman if you met my friends Hannah Aria and Emily they will tell you that as well I hang with them all the time" said Spencer. "That's awesome I can't wait to meet them" said Ben. "Oh you will when I come back to visit someday oh Ricky you should get Ben a girlfriend too" said Spencer. "Well you see" said Ricky. "Oh my friend Emily is single and she is looking for a relationship" said Spencer. "Thanks but I am already taken" said Ben. "Oh who's the lucky girl Amy Jurgens right?" said Spencer. "Yeah that's the one" said Ben. "How is she doing?" said Spencer. "She's pretty good we just got laid a few hours ago and she had to go somewhere" said Ben. "Oh that sucks but at least you can hang out with me and Ricky" said Spencer. "Great idea I'll stay until Amy needs me for anything so how about we all play some Super Smash Bros. Brawl just the 3 of us" said Ben. "Count me in "said Ricky. "Me too I am Princess Peach" said Spencer.

Chapter 16: Fun Times In The Swimming Pool

It is nighttime and at the Titanic Amy is by herself as she walks to the pool area where she sees Adrian swimming alone. "Hey Adrian" said Amy. Adrian turns around to look and sees Amy. "(Gasp) Hey Amy just in time for our alone time jump in the water is great" said Adrian. Amy jumps into the pool and swim towards Adrian. "So I hear you wanted me to come spend some time with you well TAH DAH I am here" said Amy. "Yeah so happy" said Adrian. "So you having fun?" said Amy. "Oh yeah of course I am enjoying our adventure" said Adrian. On the side of the titanic near the port area Grace takes out her cell phone and calls her mom Kathleen. "Hello" said Kathleen. "Hey mom you won't believe this" said Grace. "Believe what?" said Kathleen. "What we talked about earlier before I left that Adrian has a major crush on Amy" said Grace. "Oh yeah now I remember but wait isn't Amy dating Leo's kid um Ben Boykewich?" said Kathleen. "Yeah her and Amy have been dating for like a few weeks now and having sex like crazy ever since she lost her virginity to him at his apartment that night after their first date" said Grace. "So let me get this straight Adrian knows Amy is with Ben and she still wants to go out with Amy" said Kathleen. "Yup that's true Adrian's been moping around about it for days and gets depressed when she hears Amy having sex with Ben and I am doing what I can to hook Adrian up" said Grace. "Yeah that is good to hear something about Amy and Ben don't really fit as a perfect couple" said Kathleen. "Yeah tell me about it" said Grace. "So what are they doing now?" said Kathleen. Grace sees Amy and Adrian in the pool. "They just are talking"said Grace. "Did Adrian make the move on her yet?" said Kathleen. "Well Amy and Adrian did make out this morning but right now it could be possible" said Grace. The scene switches back to Amy and Adrian. "So Amy how is you and Ben?" said Adrian. "He's good I miss him very much" said Amy. "I'm sure you do miss him I bet he is missing you" said Adrian. "He knows I am going to be gone like a day or so he might be hanging out with our ex boyfriend" said Amy. "Oh Ricky yeah I am so over him and I am still sorry that I like stole your boyfriend" said Adrian. "Hey what can I say the past is the past besides Ricky wasn't my type anyway" said Amy. Adrian pulls Amy closer to her. "Hmm is that so" said Adrian. Amy nervously laughs and tries to back out and then the scenes switches back to Grace on her phone. "Oh shoot I think it's starting to happen" said Grace. Now back to Amy and Adrian. "You love getting wet don't you?" said Adrian. "Yes I do and I suppose you love getting wet too" said Amy. Adrian places her forehead on Amy's head and Amy has realized what is going to happen. "You know Adrian I thought we agree not to make out again" said Amy. "I know but we're alone and no one is watching" said Adrian. Amy is starting to feel a somewhat attraction to Adrian and decides not to back out this time. "Ok, Ok Adrian this is for you only don't tell anyone ok" said Amy. "I won't" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other as Grace watched and gasp softly. "Mom I think my plan has worked Amy and Adrian is kissing and Amy actually let her" said Grace. "Isn't Amy straight?" said Kathleen. "Amy is straight but she has never been with a woman before and all she has to do is to get Amy to forget about Ben and then SHA bam" said Grace. "SHA bam what the fuck does that mean?" said Kathleen. "Mom, understand this SHA bam" said Grace. "SHA BA—(Gasp) oh, oh Amy and Adrian are going to have sex" said Kathleen. "Mom SHHH keep it down they don't know I'm spying when I told Adrian I was going to leave them alone" said Grace. "Is Amy sure what about Ben?" said Kathleen. "We just think that Ben is not that perfect for Amy that's all" said Grace. "Yeah and I am going to warn you that tell Adrian she better play it safe" said Kathleen. Grace sees that Amy and Adrian are still kissing with passion. "Grace, Grace are you there?" said Kathleen. "Oh yeah and yeah I think Amy is going to be bisexual she is still kissing Adrian for the passed 40 seconds she has to feel something now" said Grace. "Holy shit" said Kathleen. Amy and Adrian are still kissing as Adrian attempts to remove Amy's bathing suit but she grabs her hand and stops kissing. "Hey no I am not ready yet" said Amy. "Oh I understand" said Adrian. "I think Amy backed out I got to go love you mom" said Grace. Grace hangs up and sneaks away and Amy is still suddenly surprised about the kiss. "Wow Adrian" said Amy. "I didn't mean to" said Adrian. "No, no its ok I sort of like the kiss but Adrian just remember I am still in love with Ben we can kiss in a friendship way but not that way" said Amy. Adrian feels a little discouraged. "You ok?" said Amy. "Yeah well you love Ben and you deserve him and you can always enjoy having sex with him" said Adrian. Amy laughs. "So how bout we splash each other?" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts splashing each other and lucky for Amy and Adrian George missed the kiss as he comes just to see Amy and Adrian playing around in the pool as he just smiles and so the day passes and it is now dawn as they finally made it to Lava Island as the captain blew his horn.

Chapter 17: Arriving At Lava Island

"We are now at Lava Island please be sure to take your things" said Captain as he said over the loudspeaker. George Amy Adrian and Grace are wide awake now as they met at the front deck. "Oh wow" said Amy. "Would ya'll look at that" said George. George Amy Adrian and Grace are in awe as the camera pans out to reveal the island and a volcano. "Looks pretty dangerous don't ya'll think" said Grace. "Pretty much" said Adrian. "But pretty damn fun now come along now the treasure is ahead" said George. Captain approaches George. "Mr. Jurgens please return to the titanic within 24 hours that way I won't be late picking up the passengers tomorrow" said Captain. "Will do Captain Crunch come along girls let's search for the mighty treasure" said George. George and the gang walk on the ramp to the island. "So dad where do we find this volcano?" said Amy. George takes out his map. "Which is why I never leave without a guide now all we have to do is follow the directions on the map" said George. At Ricky's house Ben is sleeping downstairs on the couch since he slept there for the night and is woken up by Spencer's moaning. "(From upstairs) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yes Ricky harder deeper" said Spencer. Ben looks up at the ceiling and laughs. "(Laughs) Wow I bet Ricky is up there tearing that pussy up and hey which reminds me" said Ben. Ben picks up his cell phone and calls Amy but due to the fact that Amy is at Lava Island she doesn't have any reception. "Oh damn she must've forgot to charge her phone" said Ben. Ben lies back down and hears Spencer moaning like crazy and bumping the bed sounds is also heard. "Oh great" said Ben. Moments later George and the rest of the gang made it to the volcano and also the volcano theme from Paper Mario is heard from the background. "So here it is girls" said George. "I've never saw a volcano in my life" said Amy. "Looks so realistic" said Grace. "That's it I am gone" said Adrian. Adrian tries to walk away but George grabs her. "We're going in" said George. They all take a good look at the volcano as that dungeon suspense music from Skyward Sword plays in the background and they walked into the volcano.

Chapter 18: Into The Volcano

"Hmm that's strange the volcano isn't hot" said Amy. "Feels that way" said Adrian. "Maybe somebody forgot to warm that bitch up" said Grace. "Now according to the news the treasure should be all the way to the bottom on this volcano so let's investigate" said George. George Amy Adrian and Grace walks down the stairs in a circle as they go deeper and deeper. "Do you think we'll see a mummy?" said Grace. "Hmm that reminds me my mommy said I should be back at supper let's call it a day" said Adrian. "Adrian you are cute when you're scared?" said Amy. Adrian almost brighten up when Amy said that but don't want to show an expression in front of her dad and so when they got to the end of the stairs they go open the door which leads to another room and they all make progress while Grace and Adrian are amazed by the volcano and its looks something like no ordinary volcano. "Careful stay close Amy you wouldn't know what to expect in this place" said George. Grace just jogs to be sarcastic. "Looks pretty safe to me" said Grace. Grace accidentally steps on a button and quickly backs away as the fire almost burned her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Grace. "Adrian, check this out" said Amy. Amy and Adrian examine the switch that Grace stepped on. "It's just a fucking booby trap" said Amy. Amy presses the button as the torch on the side of the wall shoots massive fire. "What kind of sick fuck would place a fucking trap into a volcano" said Adrian. "Which is why I said, be on our guard" said George. Grace sees another trap button. "There's another one" said Grace. "Anybody got a quarter" said Amy. "Here you go Ames" said George. George gives Amy a quarter and flick tosses it to the trap causing the spike ball to shoot from the frog statue's mouth and hit the wall. "Ok now this volcano is really freaking me out" said Adrian. "Just stick close to me and I'll guide" said George. George guides the gang deeper into the volcano. "Keep going dad" said Amy. "Hey have your father ever let ya'll down" said George. Due to George's distraction Amy Adrian and Grace sees another trap button and yells. "LOOK OUT" said Amy Adrian and Grace. George almost steps on the button and freaks out as Amy gasped. "Never fear my children I shall trick the trap" said George. George takes cautions and steps on the trap button but nothing happened. "Hmm what a motherfucking rip off" said George. Just then the trap door that George and the rest of the gang are standing on opens up causing them to slide down on the slide screaming and Adrian finds it fun apparently. "Gangway sexy bitches coming through" said Adrian. And so George Amy Adrian and Grace slide and fell into another room and somebody's quarter dropped from his or her pocket as they see another trap button. "Holy fuck we're dead" said Adrian.

Chapter 19: The Treasure

When the quarter bounces on the trap button George and the rest of the gang shed in fear thinking they were going to get killed by a random trap but no there was a secret door and it opens up to reveal a treasure chest sitting on this circle platform with a rope bridge on it and they gasped with joyful. "Now Mr. Jurgens you are not an idiot after all" said Grace. "YES dominate" said George. "It's the treasure the rumors is true and I'll race you chicks for jewelry" said Amy. "No I'll open it, it was my idea to come here in the first place" said George. George Amy Adrian and Grace quickly ran across the rope bridge and made it to that platform with the treasure chest sitting there. "Yes this is the moment we've been waiting for" said George. "What's the point of waiting now dad open it up" said Amy. George takes out his crowbar. "Crowbars up" said George. George bangs the crowbar on the floor pretending to be Harry and Marv and uses it to open the treasure and gets extremely flabbergasted because what's in the treasure chest isn't what he was looking for. "Oh goddamn "said George. "What?" said Amy. "Motherfucker a bunch of shit loads of dicks" said George. Amy Adrian and Grace gasped in fear, as Grace was the only person who actually puked in the pit below. "Shit, oh fuck goddamn" said George. George is really pissed off now. "Motherfuckers" said George.

Chapter 20: It's A Trap

Just then a gunshot was heard. "What the fuck" said Adrian. "Right you pussy ass motherfuckers fell straight into my trap" said old man. "Meaning?" said George. The mysterious man who just now stepped into the sunlight is no other than Revolver Ocelot. "Hey who's that guy?" said Grace. "Just another tour guide (Picks up a torch) let me light your path" said Ocelot. "I smell an old ass motherfuckers like you" said George. George runs across the rope bridge to fuck up Ocelot but Ocelot throws the torch on the rope bridge burning it and starts chasing George as the girls gasped in fear. "Dad" said Amy. "Mr. Jurgens hurry" said Grace. George runs as the rope bridge starts to collapse and falls down while holding on to the ropes and gets nearly picked off by scorpions. "Oh holy fuck" said George . George quickly climbs back to the girls and is trapped with them now that the bridge is gone. "You motherfucker with the white hair I spent the rest of my life searching for that goddamn treasure" said George. "Poor fool maybe its time for me to reveal my true self I am SHALASHAKA also called Revolver Ocelot" said Ocelot. "Ocelot like a motherfucking cat?" said Grace. "Shut your pee hole you white bitch all of you pussy ass motherfuckers fell into my trap when I was the one who made that rumor on the news and paid that old ass motherfucker to spread the rumor so some stupid motherfuckers like you old man and your lesbian daughters or whatever so now my work here is down farewell" said Ocelot. Ocelot pulls the lever causing the platform to sink. "So dad you were 100% sure it was the real treasure now there goes my date with Ben" said Amy. "No time to argue just let me think fast" said George. Grace looks down and sees tons of scorpions reaching their pinchers to pinch them. "What are we going to do?" said Grace. "Cut the ropes off the chest" said George. "Hurry Adrian" said Amy. The girls use their knives to cut the ropes off the treasure chest as George gets picked off by one of the scorpion. "Oh shit oh no you don't you pinching motherfuckers" said George. "Dad" said Amy. The girls manage to cut the ropes off the chest. "Pour the dicks" said George. The girls pour the cut up dead dicks and feed them to the scorpions as the platform finally lands on the ground. "Its turtle time" said George. "Bad time for puns dad" said Amy. George picks up the chest and flipped it upside down to protect them from the scorpions and one scorpion bumped into the chest and the girls totally freaked. "Forward HOOOO" said George. George and the girls move forward but hit a wall. "Reverse HOOOO" said George. "If you don't stop crashing I'll give you the heave ho" said Amy.

Chapter 21: Escaping From The Volcano

Moments later George and the girls made it to the river deeper into the volcano. "Holy shit I hear water" said Amy. "Water in a volcano" said Adrian. "No offense Mr. Jurgens we got served" said Grace. George lifts up the treasure chest and sees the river. "All right quickly girls' turn this chest into a boat while I kept guard" said George. The girls ran to the river with the chest while George continues to keep his post. "Look out" said Amy. "Hurry Mr. Jurgens hurry" said Grace. The girls manage to flip the chest over like a boat while Amy helps Grace and Adrian into the chest and a scorpion is coming as George runs towards the chest. "Quickly Ames, get in" said George. Amy jumps into the chest as George pushes the chest and just as he was about to be pinched he made it into the chest as the shore off into the cave as the whole gang screams. Meanwhile at Ricky's house Ben gets his things together and just about to leave Ricky's house as Ricky came downstairs with Spencer. "Hey Ben you leaving so soon" said Ricky. "Yeah well Amy hasn't returned any of my calls I am a little afraid something must've happened to her" said Ben. "I'm sure she's ok" said Ricky. "Maybe she's busy on homework and stuff" said Spencer. "Yeah out of town yeah so I'll catch you guys later" said Ben. "Wait Ben just out of curiosity was I too loud in the morning?" said Spencer. "A little" said Ben. Spencer hits Ricky. "Ricky I told you we should've done it slower" said Spencer. "You two need to be alone anyway so I am going to go home and wait for my woman to get back" said Ben. All right later Ben" said Ricky. "Bye" said Spencer. Just as Ben left Ricky and Spencer starts kissing each other. Meanwhile back in the volcano George and the girls are calm as they are still sailing away in that chest. "I am sure would like to know where this place leads" said George. They are approaching to a strong current. "I don't think you want to know dad" said Amy. "And yet we're in big trouble" said Adrian. They rode through the current extremely fast screaming. "Oh boy its either the water is getting higher or the roof is getting lower" said George. "WHOOOOOOA" said George Amy Adrian and Grace.

Chapter 22: The Treasure Was All A Lie

Because of this they apparently went underwater due to the fact that the ceiling was too low to the water and moments later the scene switches near the titanic as we see the chest floating tricking the audience that they may be dead but George and the girls pops from the water coughing like crazy and George is the first one to walk on land and sits down on the sand depressed. "Oh shit this is the last time I am going on a vacation like this I just got my hair done" said Grace. Grace walks on land and sits by George as Amy holds on to Adrian while she escorts her to land. "Well at least we're all ok"said Amy. "That's all it matters" said Adrian. "Well speak for yourself I just lost the treasure of the century" said George. "I am about to board that boat if you need me you'll know where I be" said Grace. Grace boards the titanic. "Adrian let me talk to my dad ok" said Amy. "Ok" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed and then she boards the titanic while Amy tries to comfort her father. "Dad I am sorry it didn't turn out well"said Amy. "Go ahead Ames say you told me so I screwed up your date with Ben and I believed in that rumor and had you and your friends come here for nothing" said George. "Dad it's not that bad the important thing you should know that its not easy becoming a billionaire it takes luck and practice" said Amy. "I know I just didn't listen to myself" said George. "Sorry to break up ya'll sad moments but this titanic is about to leave" said Captain. "Come on dad we'll talk on the way home" said Amy. "It took me 40 years to find that treasure and I plan to get it back even if it takes me another 40"said George. Amy and George board the titanic and the story ends as we watch the titanic sails away from Lava Island. (The End)


End file.
